dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Daisy-ReeRules
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Daisy-ReeRules/Finally beat the main story! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Adan Aileron (talk) 07:06, August 2, 2013 (UTC) as you are a candidate for the admin vote, would you please read the updated information, that can be found here Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 12:04, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Already did. Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 15:58, October 4, 2013 (UTC) if the question is when the votes will be open, it is on the 1st of october. :) Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 17:18, September 28, 2013 (UTC) xD thanks :D. i voted for someone, but i don't wanna say yet, but i think you know who i voted for. ;) Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 10:37, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Meeeeeee? XD Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 17:14, October 10, 2013 (UTC) hey Daisy, i noticed the little rant about the Garth Goyle, and had a little chuckle to myself. but on a serious note, there's a difference. the difference is that a gargoyle is meant to keep evil spirits away, and a stone volture is, well, a gargoyle that can't do it's job. thus, they called it the closest they could. hope you understand :) Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 21:07, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Daisy, have you been able to upload the two pictures for Evil Sir Leopold or your Profile? i might be able to help :) Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 19:46, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :) Thanks! :D TBH it was close, and anyone could have won, hell it was almost a 3 way tie. i'll try my best to make this wikia as awesome as possible without changing anything too much :) Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 10:51, November 2, 2013 (UTC) : I don't think that'll be too hard, seeing as the wiki's already awesome and all that. Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 17:23, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Ay, true. but we can always strive for better, even if it's the best! Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 17:36, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::: Btw, I haven't made the Monstary logo into a template yet though, because I honestly have no idea about templates. Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 18:58, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Already made the template, it can be found Here and ends up looking like this: Monstary ::::to use it, add to the page :) ::::: OK, it's great that it's done already Re:Final Bosses Daisy, I personally think that it would be better if we kept the Final Boss page, and I stead reorganize the categories, maybe flash out the information a little, and then link each section to the full page about the bosses. It is a list after all, but what do you think? I'll put a blog post asking the community what they want to happen to it before anything happens, that'd end in around 1 - 2 weeks. thanks for pointing it out though, :) Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 11:31, November 3, 2013 (UTC) P.S. after looking at the talk page, one of the older admins did want to delete it, so i guess it'd be up to the wikia members still, but it is interesting to see that the old admin didn't mark it for deletion... :: I was talking about deleting the category 'Dragon Quest 9'. We probably need the final boss page, just not the category. Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 12:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :::: Ah, ok. Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 13:31, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Template Thanks, i suck at spelling more, but now the name's been done, i guess we might as well leave it. Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 18:39, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Main Page I'll try to do that as soon as i can :) Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 07:57, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :OK Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 16:57, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Re:Image problems Ah, ok then. :) Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 07:57, November 5, 2013 (UTC) well, we do already have the Wiki Projects page, so... Nintendo WiFi Connection Hi Daisy, could you tell everyone that on May 20, 2014. Nintendo WiFi Connection will be terminated, meaning any games linked to it, will become useless. Ellis99 (talk) 10:21, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Wifi Well, it will be a end of an era for Nintendo Wifi games, I've never been able to connect my network because it's not a WEP network, but by tommorow I will be able to. If you have a Netgear router here is an address to change it's settings to become a WEP. http://documentation.netgear.com/wgt624v4/enu/202-10234-01/WGT624_RM-04-05.html . Spread to everyone of this website address plus it gives you steps on how to change it. Sprites and pics I know a good site to find the above in the title, it's called Dragon's Den (No, it isn't the show) were it has an array of pics and sprites from all games an remakes. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 14:17, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I've heard of that site before but didn't know it had such a good range of images. ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 17:28, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Slime earrings image Hey daisy, i hate to bring this up, but the Slime Earrings image you uploaded could have a copyright status, and it needs something to say "hey, we can use this". i know it can be classed as fair use, but at least can you get the source site, even then it would be a lot better than how it is right now, else i might have to remove it, which would be a huge shame because it's such a great image. sorry for the inconvenence, : Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 12:57, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Okay, sure. ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 17:29, July 15, 2014 (UTC) A way to help you Why don't you contact Wikia to create a bot to help you with your editing. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 17:21, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I actually prefer doing it myself, although I may look into it later on. Plus I have no clue about bots anyway, lol. ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 18:11, July 16, 2014 (UTC) I think it would be great for you because you seem to be the only one to edit around here. Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 19:02, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Where are you from daisy? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 15:16, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Huh? ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 16:45, July 19, 2014 (UTC) country wise. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:52, September 18, 2014 (UTC) England. When I got the email for this I thought you were talking about me not being on for ages XD the answer to that is homework. I GET SO MUCH EVERY SINGLE DAY. Although I did get to write a bit about DQ in Technology, which was awesome. ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 12:33, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Highschool lief, eh? i remember back when i was in year 7... never done any homework until year 10/11, and even then most of that was only for graphic design. i'd skip lunch day after day, and i still only got a C in it... >.< the home work does start to thin out though, so be happy :). that is, of course, until you do your GCSEs/O-levels, or whatever the gov't is adding again. Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 16:19, September 21, 2014 (UTC) DQIX cover art first, hello N. second, the UK biox art for all games has a very minor change to the US ones at least. this is the rating on the left side of the box, and is because the EU uses PEGI raitings, and the US uses ESRP, hence it would be the 'merican boxart xD. just thought i'd point that out, sometimes the differences are hard to spot, but could mean the difference of a 10+ (the US raiting) and a 12+ (the UK rating). oh, and while i double checked that, the German rating for DQIX is 6+ xD Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 17:35, July 17, 2014 (UTC) I didn't notice that, thanks. And the Germans must have tough kids. XD Mind you, I played it when I was about eight. ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 16:45, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Would you Like me to find some users to help you out? Ellis99 I'm feeling ' ' 08:04, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Metal Slime revert edit hey, the ' on the info about metaley was correct grammer, it showed possion, I.E. the name belonging to the original Metal slime. :) Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 17:15, July 20, 2014 (UTC) It's 'its' if you're talking about possession. It's is a contraction of 'it is', whereas 'its' is used as a possessive, e.g. Its hair was green would be correct, not It's hair was green. Therefore, it wasn't correct. You can check if you want, but I know I'm correct. ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 18:20, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Promotion There's a blog about demotions and promotions on the main page, check it out. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 18:51, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Dais Could you help out more here by maybe inputting some categories, expanding articles etc. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 11:19, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey there, there's a few things that need doing here and it would be nice if you could help out like you did in the past. I've created a few things here like a place the put in a request for rights. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 17:01, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :Nice to see that you've come back. Hope you'll edit more here :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:04, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Back! It's good to see you back, Daisy! I hope we can see more of each other, as I've only recently joined this wiki... But I'm more then willing to help in whatever way I can! Hoshino22 (talk) 16:20, March 17, 2015 (UTC) DeeDee I've created userboxes for characters. These userboxes show if a user is a fan of a character. To check out what they look like, have a look at my userpage. I have created a page where we can apply for user rights too, Dragon Quest Wiki:Requests for User Rights, also meaning an end to voting for new admins blogs. Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:21, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Dee Dee I thought you were going to redesign the spoiler template. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:17, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Active Are you planning on coming back. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:53, November 23, 2015 (UTC)